This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles typically include a hood stay rod for holding the vehicle's hood in a fixed open position in order to allow hands-free access to the vehicle's engine compartment. Typically, the hood stay rod is a slender, metal rod with a proximal end pivotably attached to the vehicle body and a distal end configured to engage an aperture or other mating feature on the hood. The user typically must manually hold the hood open with one hand while manipulating the hood stay rod until the distal end engages and supports the hood. In certain situations, properly engaging the hood stay rod with the mating feature of the hood can be difficult, such as in low light conditions for example. It can also be difficult for some users to physically hold the hood in the proper position in order to engage the hood stay rod, such as if the user is shorter in height or has less arm range of motion than the average person used to design the hood stay rod. For such shorter users, the hood need not remain open as far in order for adequate access to the engine compartment, yet the typical hood stay rod is only designed to hold the hood open at a single angular position. Thus, there exists a need for improved hood stay devices.